yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Senpai
Taro Yamada, besser bekannt als Senpai, ist der Schwarm von Yandere-chan und ein Hauptcharakter von Yandere Simulator. Der Schüler besucht die Akademi High School in Buraza Town. Name Taro Yamada ist der wirkliche Name von Yandere-chan's Senpai. Wenn Yandere-chan abends am Computer ist, kann man auf der Seite der Akademi High School den vollen Namen ihres Senpais sehen. Intros Zweites Intro Im zweiten, momentanen Intro sieht man Senpai nicht. Yandere-chan berichtet, dass sie keine Gefühle habe, bis sie auf ihren Senpai traf und erstmals etwas fühlen könne. Danach wird sie von Info-chan kontaktiert und darüber informiert, dass ein Mädchen namens Osana Najimi vor hat, Yandere-chan's Senpai ihm ihre Liebe am Freitag zu gestehen. Aussehen Senpais Standardaussehen hat kurze, schwarze und wuschelige Haare, graue Augen, helle Haut und trägt die schwarze männliche Standarduniform.YandereDev baute in Yandere Simulator die Funktion der Veränderung des Aussehens von Senpai ein. Später ist es wahrscheinlich möglich, dass Yandere-chan auch einen weiblichen Senpai haben kann. Verändern kann man Senpais Hautfarbe, Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Frisur, außerdem noch ob er eine Brille tragen soll und die Standardschuluniform für die Jungen und Mädchen. Derzeit gibt es für Yandere-chan's Senpai fünf Hautfarben, zehn Haarfarben, achtzehn Frisuren und fünf Brillen, die zur Verfügung stehen. |-|Frisuren= 1Frisur.png 2Frisur.png 3Frisur.png 4Frisur.png 5Frisur.png 6Frisur.png 7Frisur.png 8Frisur.png 9Frisur.png 10Frisur.png Persönlichkeit Im ersten Intro war Senpai sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Er half Yandere-chan nach ihrem Sturz wieder auf. Im zweiten, derzeitigen Intro wird Senpais Charakter nicht weiter beleuchtet und man kann auch nicht viel über ihn herausfinden. Seine Charaktereigenschaft ist Einzelgänger. Yandere-chan kann nicht mit ihm interagieren und ihn nicht ansprechen. Es ist auch nicht möglich, dass ihr Senpai sie „bemerkt“. Senpai hat für Yandere-chan eine pinke Aura und sie wird verlegen. Für Senpai im Spiel ist es so, als würde sie ihn anstarren und er meint, dass sie sich merkwürdig verhalten würde, falls sie zulange in seiner Nähe ist. Man könnte daraus schließen, dass Yandere-chan's Senpai eventuell soziale Ängste hat. Er ist auf jeden Fall eher introvertiert, da er die Pausen ohne jegliche Ausnahmen alleine verbringt. Biografie Es ist nicht viel über Senpai's Leben bekannt. Senpai hat eine jüngere Schwester, die ebenfalls eine Rivalin sein wird. Sie möchte die volle Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Bruder und will nicht, dass er eine Freundin hat. Sein Vater sieht wie er in älter aus und auch seine Mutter sieht ihm sehr ähnlich. Im ersten Intro wird bekannt, dass die Rivalin Osana Najimi seine Kindheitsfreundin war. Es ist aber nicht bekannt ob sich das nach dem aktuellen Build geändert hat. Info-chan kann keine „dunklen Geheimnisse“ offenbaren, da Yandere-chan's Senpai offenbar keine hat. Senpai ist ein Einzelgänger und kommuniziert mit keinen Schüler der Akademie High School, außerdem ist er in keinem Club. Vor dem Update im September 2015 war er aber im Gartenclub. Routine 7:05 Senpai erreich das Schulgelände. 7:10 Senpai wechselt seine Schuhe. 7:15 Senpai setzt sich an die Kante vom Springbrunnen und liest. 8:00 Senpai geht zur Klasse 3-2 und nimmt dort Platz. 8:30 Senpai ist im Unterricht. 13:00 Senpai liest im Innenhof ein Buch. 13:30 Senpai geht zur Klasse 3-2 und nimmt Platz. 15:30 Senpai verlässt die Klasse. 15:50 Senpai wechselt seine Schuhe und verlässt das Schulgelände. Kommunikation Es ist unmöglich mit Senpai zu kommunizieren. Wenn Senpai in der Nähe von Yandere-chan ist, schlägt ihr Herz schneller und alles um sie herum nimmt eine rosa Farbe an. Alles, was Yandere-chan gerade in der Hand hält, fällt zu Boden, ob eine Maske aus dem Dramaclub oder eine Waffe. Aus diesem Zustand kann Yandere-chan erst wieder rauskommen, wenn der Bereich um Senpai verlassen wird. Wenn Yandere-chan in Senpais Nähe ist, fühlt er sich beobachtet, und kommentiert das. Erst findet er, dass sie sich merkwürdig verhält, aber wenn der Spieler zu lange in der Nähe von ihr ist, bringt es ihn aus der Fassung und er fordert sie auf damit aufzuhören, was ein Game-Over ist. Wenn Yandere-chan Mitglied des Okkultclubs ist kann sie länger in der Nähe von Senpai bleiben, ohne, dass sie bemerkt wird. Mord und Mordmöglichkeiten Da Senpai ein Einzelgänger ist, wird er sich wie jeder andere verhalten. Wenn er eine Leiche sieht, rennt er aus der Schule und ruft die Polizei. Falls er Yandere-chan im Zusammenhang mit dem Mord oder allgemein mit Blut, einer Waffe o.ä. sieht, ist es ein Game Over. In einem speziellen Mode, zum Beispiel im Cirno Modus, oder der Ebola Mode ist es zwar möglich Senpai umzubringen und ihn sogar mit Kreissäge zu zerstückeln, aber er wird am nächsten Tag wieder spawnen. Dieser Bug wird wahrscheinlich in einem späteren Build vom YandereDev behoben. Game Over Wenn Yandere-chan eine Waffe in der Nähe von Senpai hält, ihre Schuluniform voller Blut ist (mit der Ausnahme wenn sie im Kunstclub ist und die Clubschürze trägt), sie eine Leiche mit sich trägt, sich bei geringem Verstand merkwürdig verhält oder eine Person tötet, ist es ein Game Over. Beziehungen Yandere-chan Einige Tage vor Beginn des Spiels hat Yandere-chan ihren Senpai kennengelernt. Sie verliebte sich in ihn, da sie neue Gefühle in sich entdeckte, die sie zuvor nie kennengelernt hatte und erträgt nicht den Gedanken, dass ein anderes Mädchen ihren Senpai „stehlen“ könnte. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn vor allem deswegen liebt, da sie nach der Begegnung nun weiß, wie es sich anfühlt menschlich zu sein und nicht an eine sexuelle Beziehung denkt. Für Yandere-chan ist es wie der eigene Tod, wenn Senpai sie negativ bemerkt, beispielsweise wenn sie eine Rivalin ausschalten will. Es ist unbekannt was Senpai über sie denkt oder ob er sie überhaupt jemals richtig zur Kenntnis genommen hat. Osana Najimi Im ersten Intro war Osana Najimi die Kindheitsfreundin von Senpai und ähnelt einer Tsundere. Osana soll mit Senpai und seiner Schwester in früheren Jahren viel zusammen gemacht haben. Auch hier ist es unbekannt was genau Senpai über sie denkt oder ob er Gefühle für sie hat. Info-chan Info-chan, die an der Schule durch die Gerüchte keinen guten Ruf hat, interessiert sich nicht für Senpai, und reagiert nicht, wenn Yandere-chan ihr ein Foto von Senpai schickt. Sie weiß nur, welche Mädchen für ihn schwärmen. Kokona Haruka Kokona und Senpai gehen in die selbe Klasse, trotzdem nennt Kokona ihren Schwarm genauso wie Yandere-chan. Durch ein Foto, das man an Info-chan sendet, erfährt man, dass sie für ihn schwärmt. Am Mittwoch in der Mittagspause beobachtet sie Senpai heimlich und redet mit sich selbst, dabei sagt sie, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen möchte. Senpai's Schwester Die Schwester von Senpai ist eine geplante Rivalin. Sie möchte gerne seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und auf keinen Fall, dass Senpai eine Freundin hat. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Senpai den Tod seiner Schwester nur sehr schwer verkraften könnte. Internet Im sozialen Netzwerk der Akademi High School hat Senpai einen Beitrag gepostet. In dem Beitrag fragte er, ob jemand wüsste, wie alt die Kirschblütenbäume an der Akademi High School sind. Zitate "How could you do that?! Do you realize what you just have done?!"' '' "Wie konntest du bloß so etwas tun?!? Weißt du, was du da gerade getan hast?!?" - Senpai, wenn er Yandere-chan mit einer Leiche sieht - '"This can't be happening! Somebody, help! HELP!"' '' ''"Das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht sein! Irgendjemand, Hilfe! '''HILFE!" - Senpai, wenn er Zeuge eines Mordes wird, während Yandere-chan eine Maske trägt - "She's starting to freak me out"' '' ''"Sie fängt an, mich langsam zum ausrasten zu bringen." - Senpai, wenn man ihn stalkt - "Okay, I'm here. Just like you asked" "Ok, ich bin jetzt hier, exakt so wie du mich darum gebeten hast." - Senpai, als Osana ihn gebeten hat, aufs Schuldach zu kommen - "What's this?" "Was ist das da?" - Senpai, als Osana ihm ein Bento gemacht hat - '"You made me lunch?" "Du hast mit ein Bento gemacht?" - Senpai, als Osana es ihm erklärt hat - ''"Oh... cool, thanks a lot" '' "Oh... das ist wunderschön, vielen vielen Dank." ''- ''Senpai, als er das Bento entgegen nahm - Trivia * Yandere-chan besitzt einen Senpai-Schrein, welcher eine Zahnbürste aus seinem Haus, einen Apfel, den er angebissen hat und ein Pflaster, an welchem noch etwas von seinem Blut klebt, beinhaltet. * Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass in späteren Builds Yandere-chan die Kleidung von Senpai aus der Jungenumkleide für ihren Schrein stehlen könnte. * Er war der erste männliche Charkter im Spiel. en:Senpai pl:Senpai Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charakter